If Shawn Spencer were a girl
by psycho-rag-doll
Summary: Shawn and Gus meet a girl who acts like Shawn... without the whole 'psychic' thing. Will the two Shawns connect on some other-level? Is Santa Barbara ready for another Shawn?
1. Shawn meets Susie

"Gus, come on. It'll be fun! We can go and visit Lassie, and Jules, and the Chief-"

"Shawn, unlike you, I have things that I have to do. I can't just run down to the police station, looking for a case that might not even be there, just because I want to."

"So you admit that you **do **want to."

Shawn Spencer and Burton Gustor stood outside of the SBPD headquarters. Once again, Shawn had dragged Gus out of his other job and the central coast pharmaceuticals to tramp down to the station.

"Shawn, I never said that."

"Okay, fine. We'll just pop in for a minute, say 'hi' to everyone and leave. Will that make you happy?"

"No, Shawn--"

"Great! Let's go!"

With that, Shawn bounded up the stone steps and into the main lobby of the station. Gus followed unwillingly.

"Yo, Buzz!" Shawn said as he greeted Buzz McNabb, a friend of his who was a little awkward, but loveable. "Where's the Chief?"

"She's down in the questioning room 3. Detective Lassiter's questioning someone, and the Chief's watching."

"Awesome. Thanks man."

Shawn slapped Buzz on the shoulder, and made his way to the questioning rooms.

"Shawn, I really don't think we should bother the Chief."

"Gus, please. The Chief loves me."

Shawn opened the door to room 3, and found the Chief watching the scene happening in the adjoining room.

"Mr. Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"Just here for the show. Did you bring the popcorn, Gus?"

Shawn was met with disapproving looks from both the Chief and Gus. He turned his attention to what Head Detective Lassiter was doing on the other side of the 2 way mirror.

Detective Lassiter's companion in the room was a young girl seated at the table. She looked to be about 16, 17 at most. Pretty average looking, with black rimmed glasses, her dark blonde hair pulled back from her face. She was wearing a grey zippy, zipped up about ¾ of the way, a red shirt showing through the opening. She was also wearing jean shorts and black sandals. The outfit was completed with a look on her face of complete boredom and disgust.

"You're Susie Morrison?" asked Lassiter, staring hard at the girl.

"Yes," the girl answered, popping a bubble with her gum. This seemed to annoy the head detective. But this was just the beginning of that.

"And do you know why you're here?"

"A tea party?" Susie looked up at Lassiter, whose face was getting harder by the minute. This girl irritated him. Shawn liked her.

"Nice guess, but no. You're here because--"

"I know, because my mom changed the locks on the doors and I had to pick the lock to get into my own house."

"Her mom changed the locks without telling her? Harsh." Shawn said.

"Exactly," said Lassie. "Now why would she do that?"

"Because she hates me and I hate her?"

"Where were you when she changed the locks?" Lassiter asked, his patience running thin.

"Out."

"Out **where**?"

"Out doing drugs, getting drunk and getting laid." Susie looked up at the head detective. His face held the look of complete horror. "What? Isn't that what you **wanted** me to say?"

"Is that the truth?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're an annoying little smartass who needs to stop lying to a head detective." Lassiter said, his anger making his face a nice shade of red. "Now where the hell were you?"

"Fine. You want the truth? I was out in the neighborhood, taking pictures."

"Pictures of what?"

"Whatever the hell I wanted."

Lassiter moved towards her, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Touch me and I'll scream rape, and then it's just my word against yours."

Lassiter drew back a little, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "You mentioned drugs earlier--"

"It was a joke."

"Have you ever done drugs?"

"The only thing I've ever snorted was a Pixie Stick, which I would advise against. Terrible nose bleed the day after."

Lassiter shook his head and walked the length of the room, which was about 10 feet.

"What do you think, Mr. Spencer?" the Chief asked Shawn.

"I think Kool-Aid hurts more than a Pixie Stick when snorted."

Chief looked at him. "And?"

"And…. I think this girl is innocent--"

Gus kicked Shawn, letting him know that Shawn should 'feel' and not 'think'.

"Ah! I mean… the spirits are telling me that this girl is innocent. You should let her go."

The Chief nodded. "Thank you. Good day, Mr. Spencer. Mr. Gustor."

As they were leaving the room, Shawn said "Well. That wasn't a total loss, now was it, Mr. Stuffy Pants?"

"Shawn, that wasn't even us getting a case. That was just some girl pissing Lassiter off."

"It was entertaining, though."

Gus shrugged noncommittally. "I guess."

By this time, they had reached the stone steps outside the station. "Dude, look," Shawn said, pointing down the sidewalk.

Gus followed Shawn's finger. "Isn't that the girl that was just in there getting grilled by Lassiter?"

"Yeah, Susie Morrison." Shawn said. "Hey, Susie!" he yelled, running after her.

Susie turned at the sound of her name. "Can I help you?" she asked Shawn.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." Shawn held out his hand. "Shawn Spencer, head psychic here at the SBPD."

"Okay. And?"

Shawn dropped his hand to his side. "The spirits told me about what happened in there. and I must say, I was impressed by how well you irked Lassie. We're almost on the same level there."

Susie rolled her eyes a tad. "Look, Mr. Spencer, is there a point to this conversation?"

"My partner and I were just wondering if you needed any help." Shawn said.

"Why? I was cleared."

"Okay. I understand. But please, don't hesitate to ask if there's anything I can do."

"Okay. Thanks?" With that, Susie turned and walked away.

"She's a cute kid. Reminds me of someone. Just can't think who." Shawn said. "Know what I mean, Gus?"

At that moment, a blue car drove by Shawn.

"Gus?! Get back here!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

"Gus! So glad you're here."

"Why? We get a new case?"

"Not yet. But soon, my fine feathered friend."

Gus shook his head and seated himself behind his desk and began going through some paperwork.

"God, this is so **annoying**!" said Shawn.

"What? Not having any cases?"

"No. That girl. Susie."

Gus looked up. "The girl from yesterday? What about her?"

"She reminds me of someone, but I can't think who!"

"She reminds me of someone too. You know who?" Gus asked, going back to the paperwork.

"Is it--"

"It's **you**, Shawn. She reminds me of you."

"Gus, you have such a crazy brain. She doesn't act like me!"

"Hello?" There was now a female voice in the office.

'Who is that?' Shawn mouthed at Gus. Gus just shrugged.

"Enter!" Shawn said, turning in his chair to look towards the door.

At that moment, who should come in but Susie Morrison. Shawn and Gus barely recognized her, due to her having the hood of the zippy pulled over her head and her hair obscuring her face. Shawn got out of his chair and went over to her.

"Susie?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." she said. "Shawn, can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can, Suze. Is it cool if I call you that?"

"Um, sure? Listen, Shawn, before I--"

"Holy crap! Suze, what's wrong with your face?"

Gus looked up. "Shawn, you are so rude. How can you- Oh my God. What happened?"

"Well, Gus, clearly **I **wouldn't know. I haven't found out yet myself."

All this bickering and commotion was caused by Susie removing her hood and pushing her hair away from her eyes. There as a purple ring encircling her right eye and scratches on her cheeks.

"Guys!"

"Right. Our bad." Shawn said, turning his attention back to Susie. "Susie, what happened?"

"It's nothing," she said, shaking her head. "My mom… got mad and… threw some things at me…"

"And some of them hit home base, it looks like." Gus said. "Let me take a look at those scratches--"

"Gus, what the hell?"

"What, Shawn? I was just going to help Susie--"

"Gus! You're in pharmaceuticals, meaning drugs and creams and ointments. Not 'Bandaging-Wounds-R-Us'."

"Shawn, I know how to dress a wound."

"You two fight more than a married couple." This comment was from Susie, who had let her hair fall back into her eyes, as if to think that if they couldn't see the scratches, they weren't there.

Shawn sighed. "Gus, what are we doing? Arguing when we have a poor girl here in need of our services." He looked at Susie. "What can we do for you?"

"I need your help with something."

"Right. Please, sit on our wonderful, puffy couch. It's not as comfortable as the Chief's pregnancy chair, but it's a close second if I do say so myself."

Susie opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind. Shaking her head, she sat on the couch. Shawn and Gus took seats next to her.

"So," said Shawn. "What do you--"

"Wait," Gus interrupted. "Susie, you said your mom threw things at you. Why'd she do that?"

"That's just it, Gus. She did this to me because she thinks I killed her boyfriend."

"Killed her boyfriend? Why would she think that?"

"She--"

"Wait," Shawn said. He took Susie's hand in his and said, "Susie, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. The spirits say you didn't do it, and I believe them."

"Shawn, I know you aren't psychic."

Shawn looked to Gus, who wore the same look of surprise as Shawn. "Gus, I knew it felt odd in here. We have a non-believer on our hands."

"Shawn, please."

At the tone of her voice, Shawn looked back to Susie.

"Shawn, you're right. I don't believe in psychics. But," she said. "But I know that you're the best detective in Santa Barbara, possibly all of Cali." Susie looked up at Shawn. "Look, I understand if you don't want to help me because of what I said. But I meant every word of it. I really need your help. You're the only one for me."

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I'd have five cents." Shawn said. "So we'll help you. But what exactly happened?"

"I went out to take some pictures around 8 this morning. I got back home around quarter of 10? When I got home, I saw Bryant's truck in the driveway--"

"And who is this Bryant?" Gus asked.

"My mom's boyfriend. Anyway," Susie said. "I went inside--"

"Did you have to break into your house again?" Shawn asked.

Susie smiled a bit. "No," she said. "I had a key. So, when I got inside, I put my camera in my room, and then went to my mom's bedroom to tell her I was back.

"When I got in her room, I found Bryant on the floor. That's when my mom came in, saw Bryant, and started screaming that I'd killed him."

"And that's when she started throwing things at you?" Gus asked.

"Yeah," Susie said, sighing. "She grabbed whatever was around her and just hurled things at me. I got out as soon as I could, but she still managed to hit me with a few things. When I got outside, I grabbed my bike and came here."

"Gus, can I see you for a minute?" With that, Shawn walked into the other room of the office space, Gus following.

"What is it?" Gus asked.

"Dude, I still can't think of who she reminds me of!"

"Shawn, I don't think we should take this case."

"Gus, why not? Wait," Shawn said. "Is this because she's a 'non-believer'?"

"No, Shawn. I just don't think this is our kind of case. This is something for… Children's Services or something."

"Children's Services? Please, Gus, that is so--"

"Plus, she ran from the crime scene. How are we going to explain that?"

"Gus, her mother was throwing things at her. Getting out was the only sane thing to do!"

"Shawn, we aren't taking this case."

"C'mon, Gus. Look at her out there, all bruised and injured. she needs help. Like one of those ointments you have."

"Shawn, I- wait. What did you just say?"

"She could probably use one of your ointments you carry around. Not the butt cream, but something else."

"Well, I probably do have something that would help…"

"Excellent! Let's go tell her the good news!"

Shawn walked back into the other room where Susie still sat on the couch. "Good news," he said, as Gus walked over to his sample case and started rummaging through it. "We can help you. So, Gus here is going to clean up your face and then we'll head to your house. Surely Lassie and the gang are down there by now."


	3. At the Crime Scene

Within minutes, Gus, Shawn, and Susie were all piled into Gus's car. With Susie directing them, they made it to her house with in ten minutes. And, as Shawn had predicted, it was surrounded by police cars. Shawn spotted Lassiter's little red car parked across the street from Susie's house.

He also noticed the green Rav4with a few rusty spots and a bent fender in the driveway.

"Is that Bryant's car?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah," said Susie, looking at all the police cars in the street. She turned and started walking towards the house. "C'mon. Let's get inside."

"Not so fast, little lady."

The three newcomers to the scene turned to face Lassiter, Juliet, and the Chief. Lassiter was the one who had spoken.

"Little lady? What is this, the 1920's? Or did we all just travel into the Wild West?" Shawn asked. "Howdy, pardner!"

"What can we do for you, Chief?" Gus asked, trying to ignore Shawn, which was a lost cause.

"We're taking Miss Morrison down for questioning," Lassiter said, stepping forward with his handcuffs out, glinting in the sun.

"Why?" Gus asked.

"Because her mother called us about the dead buy, saying her daughter had done it," Lassie walked towards Susie, and fastened the cuffs around her wrists. "And had fled the scene when her mother walked in. Seeing as she just came riding in with you, that makes the last part of the story true."

"Lassie, Susie came to me for help. Besides, just look at her face for a minute."

"Give me one good reason, Spencer."

"Oh my God,"

This voice was from Juliet. The pleasant California breeze had pushed Susie's hair away from her face, revealing to the world the purple bruise and red scratches.

"What happened?"

Shawn put his fingers to his head, making it seem that he was getting a 'vision'.

"I'm sensing it was…. a fight. Between Suze and her mother. Mostly it was the mother doing the fighting… throwing objects at Susie."

"That'll be easy enough to check," the Chief said. "The mother's still inside."

With that, Chief led the way into the house, with Juliet following, Lassiter close behind with Susie still cuffed. Shawn and Gus followed close behind.

"Don't worry, Suze," Shawn whispered. "It'll be peachy keen."

Once inside, the group saw Susie's mother sitting at the kitchen table. When she saw them enter, she jumped up and started screaming. "There she is! I told you she'd left! I told you she ran when I walked in on her!"

"Mrs. Morrison, please," said the Chief. "I want you to take a good look at your daughter's face."

"Why would I look at that little bitch any longer than I have to?!"

"Nice to see you again, too, mom." Susie said, which rewarded her with a sharp nudge from the head detective.

"Shut it," he growled at her.

Rolling her eyes, Susie flicked her hair out of her eyes, showing her mother the damage she'd caused. Her mother's eyes grew wide for a second, but then she just scowled at Susie.

"Mrs. Morrison, our sources say that you did this to Susie." The Chief said. "Is this true?"

"I… I don't know," Susie's mom said, acting perfectly upset. "I might have. I was so distraught when I found her with… Bryant." Shawn could tell she was working on getting tears in her eyes.

"I don't quite…. Remember what happened after that--"

"Distraught my ass!" Susie said. "You know damn well that you did this! You always do this kind of crap to me!"

"You little--"

"Whoa!" said Shawn, intervening. "Let's just all calm down." He held out his hand to Mrs. Morrison. "Mrs. Susie's Mom," he said. "My name is Shawn Spencer. I am the head psychic at the SBPD. Your daughter had come to me and my partner, asking for our services--"

"And what 'services' would those be?" Mrs. Morrison scoffed. "Some sort of prostitution or something? That would **so** be like my daughter, the little whore--"

"Right, and you're **such** a perfect angel!" said Susie. "Let us all bow down before you and your saint-like self!"

"Okay, you two. Settle down, now." Shawn let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, Lassie. Me and Gus are gonna take Suze and have a grand tour of the house, 'k?"

"Spencer--"

Shawn grabbed Susie's arm and pulled her along. "Grand!" he said. "See you cool cats later."

With that, Shawn, Gus, and Susie made their way down the hall away from everyone else.

"Okay then," Shawn said. "Major hatred going on there." He looked at Susie. "Why do you and your mom hate each other so much?"

"Why do you hate your dad so much?" Susie asked.

Shawn opened his mouth, but shut it again, having nothing to say. He pointed to the first door on the left side of the hall. "What room is this?"

"My room. Then it's the closet, mother's room, then guest bed and bath on the other side."

"I see." Shawn thought for a moment. "Here's the plan. Suze, I want you to go in your room and pack a bag--"

"Shawn, why does she need a bag?"

"Gus, she's not going to be able to stay here with this being a crime scene and all." Shawn turned his attention back to Susie. "So, go pack a bag while me and Gus look around. We'll come get you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Susie said. "Just one thing."

"What, you want Gus to be your fashion consult or something?"

Susie laughed slightly. "No," she said, as she held out a key. "Can you undo these cuffs? They're getting close to cutting off circulation."

"Susie, how'd you get that key?" Gus asked, surprise on his face.

"I...might've nicked it from Detective Lassiter's pocket."

Shawn laughed in amazement. "Nice," he said, taking the key and unlocking the metal from Susie's wrists. "Gus, can you believe her?" He pocketed the cuffs and the key.

"Thanks," Susie said, as she turned and entered her bedroom. Shawn and Gus walked down the hall.

"I think we should check out the mom's room," said Shawn. "After all, that was where the dead guy was found. And I'm sure Lassie wants his cuffs back."

"Shawn, I really don't think we should have anything to do with this case."

"Gus, why not?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Gus, don't be a run-over chicken."

Shawn and Gus entered Susie's mother's bedroom. It looked like a war zone. There were things scattered all over the room and furniture was knocked over.

"So, I'm pretty much thinking we can believe Suze on her mom throwing things at her," Shawn said, stepping around the forensics guys in the room, moving over to where the head detective and Juliet were standing.

"Lassie! Here's your cuffs back," Shawn said, tossing them to the Irish man when he turned around.

"Spencer! Where'd you get these?"

"From Susie. You put them on her. And as fashionable as they were, she needed them off."

Shawn turned around, leaving Lassiter and Juliet staring after him. He walked over to the dresser on the opposite side of the room, where Gus was standing. Both the dresser and the wall were covered in photos.

"How much you wanna bet Susie took most of these?" Shawn asked Gus.

"Shawn, don't you find it weird that both times something's happened here, Susie was out 'taking pictures'?"

"No, not really, why?" Shawn picked up a photo frame. "Does this picture look….. closer to the glass or something?"

"No, not really, why?" Gus asked in a poor imitation of Shawn.

"Using my own words against me? How old school." Shawn said, opening the back of the frame.

"Shawn! What are you doing?"

"Just looking, Gus. Calm yourself."

Shawn shook the photo out of the frame. But two pictures fell out into his hand instead of just one.

"Well, look at this." Shawn said. "What do we have here?"

Gus looked over Shawn's shoulder to see both pictures. "Who's that guy?"

"I have no idea," Shawn said. "There's no writing on the back. But I don't think it's Bryant. I think he's the guy in all these **other** pictures."

Shawn put the original photo back in the frame, but pocketed the hidden one. "We'll just ask Susie if she knows who it is."

Gus was angered by this. "Shawn, I really don't think we should--"

"Gus, don't be such a bi-polar monkey."

With that, Shawn left the bedroom, a flabbergasted Gus following.

"For my next trick, I say we check the guest bedroom."

"Why, Shawn?"

"Because I'm thinking of asking Susie if I could stay over here for a few nights and I want to see what my living conditions would be like."

Shawn opened the door to the guest bedroom. "Hm," he said. "Not that interesting." He walked into the room.

"Shawn, seriously. I'm not liking this case."

"Gus, you hardly ever appreciate the cases we get unless…." Shawn paused and looked at Gus. "I really don't have an 'unless' to follow up with." He turned and looked out the window by the bed.

"Shawn, look at the facts. Susie basically has a crime record, she hates her mom, she ran from a crime scene, and she just **stole** from a police man!"

"Gus, I **do** look at the facts. In fact, that's **all** I do." He sighed. "Besides, all those points can be backed up with reasonable explanation."

"Shawn--"

"Her crime was breaking into **her own house.** She hates her mom because the feeling's mutual and because the mom's the one who **gave** Susie the 'crime record' as you called it. She ran to us this morning because she was scared and wanted our help, which, might I add, you were all in favor of when it involved fixing her face. And," Shawn finished. "Lassie's a head detective, not a police man." He looked out the window. "Dude, come here."

Gus rolled his eyes, but went over to join Shawn at the window. "Whatever, Shawn." He said. "What'd you find?"

"There's a smear of dirt **on the inside** of the window sill." He pointed out the window. "Does that look like a footprint to you?"

Gus looked out. "Yeah. Most likely a…. size 12 ½."

"Dress shoe?"

"Probably an Oxford."

"Now why would you go through the mud in highly priced shoes?"

"Why would anyone go through a window in the first place?"

"Better question," Shawn said. "Suze said she went through the door this morning. Why would she go through the window the first time to go kill someone and the door the second?"

"Maybe her mom changed the locks again, so Susie unlocked them on the way out the first time."

"No. As crazy as her mom seems, I don't think she'd change the locks twice in two days."

Shawn moved towards the door. "C'mon, let's go get Susie." He walked across the hall to Susie's room. He paused outside her door, listening to the screaming going on behind the closed door.

"You are such a horrible daughter!"

"Yeah, and you're the best mum! Sorry I never lived up to your bullshit expectations."

"Watch your tone, young lady."

"Why the hell should I?"

"What would your father think?"

"Why do you care? You hate him just as much as you hate me!"

"That's not true."

"You're right. You hate me more."

At that moment, Susie burst out of the room, almost running into Shawn and Gus. "I'll meet you outside," she said and stalked out, her bag swinging from her shoulder.

Shawn and Gus looked at each other, then followed her.

"Where do you think the police are going to put Susie and her mom during this?" Gus asked.

"In a hotel."

Shawn and Gus turned to look at Juliet.

"A… hotel?" Shawn asked.

"Motel actually. Separate rooms, but same building."

"No," Shawn said. "That can't happen."

"And why the hell not, Spencer?"

Shawn turned to Lassiter. "The spirits tell me that putting Susie and her mom in the same place is a bad idea."

"Oh, really." Lassie said. "And where do the 'spirits' say we should put them? Holding cells down at the station?"

"Take the mom wherever you want. The spirits want me to take Susie somewhere."

Gus's eyes grew so big it looked like they might pop right out of his skull.

"Right," said the head detective. "And where will you take her?"

"I can't tell you that. You might be tempted to sneak in her room late at night and watch her sleep." Shawn said. He turned back to Juliet. "Jules, I'll need a copy of the file for this case."

"I'll let the Chief know."

"Great. Then we'll see you guys later." Shawn turned and went out the front door, Gus close behind.

"Where **are** you going to take Susie?" Gus asked.

"I haven't quite gotten that far yet."

They found Susie sitting on the ground next to Gus's car.

"Hey, Suze." Shawn said, opening the driver's door. "Get in. Gus and I'll take you to the place you'll be staying for a few days."

Susie stood up. "Where is it?"

"It's….. away from your mom."

"Thank God."

Once in the car, Shawn began thinking of where he could take her. The office wouldn't work, that was for sure.

"So, Susie," he said. "What size shoe do you wear?"

"Seven. Why?"

"What about the dead guy. Bryant. What size did he wear?"

"Probably… a ten? Does it matter?"

"We found a footprint," Gus explained.

Shawn pulled the photo from his pocket and handed it back to Susie. "Who's the guy in this picture with your mom?"

Susie took the picture from Shawn. "Oh my God," she said.

Shawn looked back at her in the rearview mirror, and Gus turned around to look at Susie. "What is it?" Gus asked.

"I took this picture, like, three years ago." Susie said. She looked up at the guys. "Where'd you find this?"

"It was behind another photo in a frame on your mom's dresser in her room." Shawn said. "Why?"

"This is a picture of my mom and dad."


	4. Susie meets Henry

After the startling discovery of Susie's dad in the photo, Shawn realized there was only one place he could take her to be safe and away from her mother. He began to drive the little blue car in the direction of his newest destination.

"So," he said. "That guy's your dad?"

"Yeah," said Susie. "This picture was taken summer three years ago. My parents split up a few months after."

"Really." Gus said. "So why would your mom have this picture in a frame?"

"Because she's mental."

Shawn took a left into his father's driveway. "Okay," he said. "Suze, grab you bag. This is where you'll be staying." Shawn got out of the car, as did Gus and Susie.

Gus pulled Shawn over for a minute. "Shawn," he said. "What are you doing? This is your dad's place!"

"Very observant, Gus. No wonder this place looked a tad familiar to me."

"Your dad is never going to go for this."

"Gus, as you know, I can be very persuasive."

Shawn, Susie, and Gus made their way up the steps to the porch. Shawn rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed, and Shawn's dad came to the door. When he saw that it was his son with a young girl, he prepared himself for the worst.

"Shawn," he said, opening the sliding glass door. "What a surprise."

"Susie, I'd like you to meet my father, Henry Spencer."

Susie looked at Shawn, and then held her hand out to Henry. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Spencer."

Shawn's dad shook her hand. "Pleasure's all mine--"

"Susie Morrison," Shawn said. "She's the one I told you about. She's going to stay with you for some days and nights."

Henry shot a look to his son, but decided to wait until this girl was out of earshot to yell at Shawn.

"Right," Henry said. "Right this way, Susie."

As Henry led Susie inside, Shawn and Gus exchanged looks. They knew something was up if Shawn's dad was willing to do this without saying anything. They followed the other two inside.

Henry led Susie up the stairs and down the hall. Opening a door on the right, he said "This is where you'll be staying. Sorry it's not the cleanest, but it hasn't been thoroughly cleaned in, well, ever." Henry looked back at Shawn. "This is my son's old bedroom."

The group of four walked into the room. It was just as Shawn and Gus remembered it; blue and white checked walls, red bed sheets on the unmade bed, shirts hanging out of the drawers of the wooden dresser, shoes falling out of the closet, assorted things scattered all over the floor. It almost resembled Susie's mom's room.

"It looks… wonderful." Susie said. "I really appreciate this, Mr. Spencer."

"Okay, so, Dad. Me and Gus are going to talk to Susie for a bit and then go down to headquarters, alright?"

"Not so fast, Shawn," Henry said. "Let's you and me talk real quick." Placing a hand on the small of his son's back and applying some pressure, Henry guided his son out into the hallway and down the stairs to the living room.

"So, Dad, what do you--"

"How long, Shawn?"

"That Susie's staying here? Just a few days."

"And what are you going to do after those 'few days'?"

"I…. don't know…. I--"

"Are you going to propose?"

"To you? No, I think that's illegal--"

"To **her**, Shawn. To Susie."

"Propose? Why--"

"How far along is she?"

"How far- wait. You think I--" Shawn shook his head. "Dad, what the hell? I just met Susie! I didn't do anything like that!"

"So, if you didn't knock her up, then why did you bring her here, Shawn?"

"Is that really what you think of me? That I'd do that? That something like that would happen to me?"

"Shawn!"

"Okay, fine, you win," Shawn sighed, still irritated. "Her mother's boyfriend was murdered. Susie's mom thinks that Susie killed him. The guy was killed in their house, so now it's considered a crime scene. The police were going to put the two of them in a motel, but the mom hates Suze and vise versa, so I didn't think it wise to put them near each other for a while."

"So you bring her here?" Henry rubbed his forehead. "Shawn, I can't believe this."

"Dad, come on! Where else can she go?!"

"To the motel with her mother!"

"Did you not see what her mother already did to her?"

"Are you talking about Susie's face?" Henry asked, trying not to show his shock. "Her **mother** did that to her?"

"Yes," said Shawn, getting exasperated having to explain this so much. "So, please, just let Susie stay here 'till this case is over. Please."

Henry thought about this for a minute. "Fine," he said. "But," he said, interrupting Shawn's victory dance. "You have to do something for me."

"I'm not building another dog house."

"Clean your room." Shawn's eyes bugged out a bit. "What?" asked Henry. "It's not fit for Susie to stay in."

Shawn shook his head. "You are one of the craziest people I've ever known." He said, heading up the stairs to his old room.

"And make sure you do it right!" his father called after him, sitting down on the couch.

Shawn entered the bedroom and picked up a shoe from the floor. He looked at Susie, who was sitting on the unmade bed, Gus standing next to her.

"You're good to stay here," Shawn said, digging in his closet for the mate to the shoe in his hand. "I'm just going to clean up a bit."

"So, Susie," Gus said, laughing on the inside at the fact that Shawn was cleaning the room. "I know you said you hated your mother, but what about your father?"

"He was okay, I guess. The lesser of two evils."

"After your parents split up, is that when your mom met Bryant?" Shawn asked, matching up the rest of the shoes in the closet. "They didn't break up because she was having an affair, did they?"

"No," Susie said, walking across the room to hand Shawn a shoe that had been by the bed. "About four months after the divorce was finalized, my mother started seeing people. She'd date a guy for five or six months, but then they'd break up and we'd never hear from the guy again. Then the cycle'd start again." Susie sighed. "Bryant was the guy she'd been with the longest. This was their eighth, going on ninth month of being together."

"Did you like your mom's boyfriends?" asked Gus, moving out of Shawn's way as he moved to tackle the dresser.

"Some of them were nice, some were jerks. Story of life, I guess."

"Did you like Bryant?" asked Shawn.

Susie shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. He was better than some of the guys my mom's dated. I didn't love him to death like she did, but I didn't hate him enough to kill him, if that's what you're asking."

An hour later, Shawn walked back down to the living room, where he found his father still sitting on the couch, a beer in one hand. Henry looked up at Shawn's entrance.

"I finished cleaning my room," Shawn said. "Can I go outside and play now?"

Henry stood up and walked towards Shawn. "Depends," he said, walking up the stairs. "Did you do a good job?"

Henry surveyed the room, then checked the closet, dresser, and under the bed. Susie and Gus stood by the window and Shawn in the doorway, watching the elder Spencer, waiting for his judgment.

After going over every inch of the room, Henry turned towards his son. "Not too shabby, kid." He said, walking over to the doorway. "Little dusty in some places, but it's good enough for now." He slapped Shawn on the back and exited the room. Shawn followed.

"So," Shawn said. "Susie can stay here?"

"There's one more thing I want you to do, Shawn."

"What, wash the windows? Spit shine your shoes?"

Henry turned and looked Shawn in the eye. "As soon as you solve this case, I want you to call Children's Services." He sighed. "Susie seems like a nice kid. She deserves a better parent. One who doesn't throw things at her."

Shawn sighed, but nodded. "Gus suggested the same thing." He looked at his father. "Just so we're clear; Susie can stay here, right?"

Henry nodded. "You've really got no other choices at this point."

"Thanks," said Shawn, going back to his old bedroom. "C'mon Gus. Let's head down to the station and get that file." Shawn looked at Susie. "We'll be back for dinner, okay?" Susie nodded. "See you later, then," Shawn said as he and Gus left the room.

"Bye, Dad," Shawn called as he went out the front door. "We'll be back by seven."


	5. Shawn meets a dead end

Once outside, Gus asked "So, now what?"

"We go to headquarters and get that file. Then I say we go get some Chinese." said Shawn.

Gus and Shawn got in the little blue car. As Gus started the engine, Shawn said "My dad said I need to call Children's Services."

"I told you, Shawn," Gus said as he backed out of the drive.

"He also thought that I'd brought Susie here because I'd gotten her pregnant."

Gus laughed. "I'm sure it was just a joke, Shawn."

"Gus, this is my father we're talking about. You know he doesn't joke. It's like he can't. I get my good looks and sense of humor from my mother."

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy."

"Gus, what are you talking about?"

"Good looks, Shawn? Seriously?"

"You know I'm better looking than you, buddy."

"Stop being in denial, Shawn. It's pitiful."

Minutes later, the two of them arrived at headquarters. Bouncing up the steps, Shawn entered the lobby.

"Jules!" he yelled, sprinting towards Juliet's desk.

"Hey, Shawn," Juliet answered, looking up to see Shawn looking around.

"Where's Lassie?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll re-appear soon enough." she said, handing the file on her desk to Shawn. "Here's the file you wanted."

"Great," said Shawn, handing the file to Gus. "So, do you guys have any suspects yet?"

"Well, obviously the mother and Susie," said Jules. "But other than that, there's really no one else. Yet."

"Spencer." said detective Lassiter, coming around the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to pool our resources,"

"Where's the girl?"

"Her physical being is safe. But don't worry; she's always with you in spirit." Shawn said. Lassiter scowled.

"Speaking of spirits--" Shawn suddenly cut off. "I'm…. feeling like the victim…. Bryant's trying to contact me…." Shawn shot a look to Gus, who was standing, looking at the file. Shawn's eyes were asking 'How was the guy killed?'

Gus rolled his eyes, and shook his head. No, he wasn't going to help Shawn this time. Shawn's eyes were intense. Gus sighed, and then looked at the folder. He looked up at Shawn and put his hand to his neck.

"My… neck…" gasped Shawn. "Why--"

Gus mimed a noose around his neck. "I'm feeling…. Something… choking me…." said Shawn.

"The victim was strangled to death." said Juliet. "But we didn't find anything at the house that was probably used."

"Hm," said Shawn. "Strangulation." Then he started laughing to himself.

"Do you find something humorous, Spencer?" asked Lassie, getting annoyed with the 'psychic detective'.

"No," said Shawn. "Well, actually, yes, I do." He looked at Lassiter.

"Would you mind sharing with the rest of the class?" asked the head detective, speeding past annoyed to pissed off.

"Anything for you, Lassie," said Shawn. "Okay, here's the thing. You suspect Suze of murdering the guy. I seriously doubt Susie could have taken down a full grown man by herself."

"Maybe her mother helped her." said Lassiter.

"The mother?" asked Gus. "If they were in it together, then why'd the mom call you guys in on Susie?"

Lassiter's jaw clenched. "Any other theories you want to share with us, Spencer?" Shawn shook his head. "No?" said Lassie. "Then get out."

Shawn shrugged. "Fine," he said. "Jules, we'll be in touch."

Shawn and Gus turned and walked away.

"Shawn, you forgot to mention the window," said Gus.

"No, Gus, I didn't forget. I'm just waiting."

"For what?"

"For this."

And with that, Shawn launched himself at the nearest window, which happened to look into the Chief's office. He hit the glass with a loud thunk, scaring the Chief and getting the attention of all nearby people, including Juliet and Lassiter.

The Chief opened her door cautiously. "Mr. Spencer, what are you doing?"

"I'm sensing something, Chief!" Shawn said, stroking the glass. "I'm getting a window… no! Not a window!... the window sill!"

"Spencer, what kind of crap are you trying to pull now?" Lassiter said, glaring at Shawn.

Shawn ignored him and collapsed to the ground. "There's…. dirt… all around me….."

"Are you underground?" asked Gus, pretending he had no idea what was going on. Which, when you have Shawn Spencer as your friend, requires almost no pretending.

"No…. I'm above ground," said Shawn. He leaned over and untied Lassie's shoe. He pulled it off the detective, revealing green argyle socks, and threw the shoe away from him. "It burns!" he said. "It's…. left its mark…."

"Are you talking about a footprint?" asked Juliet.

"Yes!" said Shawn from his position on the floor. He sat up and put his fingers to his head. "There's also a smear of mud…. On the inside of the window sill….."

"Where?" asked the Chief.

"I'm seeing Hampton Inn, Best Western, Days Inn, Motel 8…" Shawn snapped his fingers. "The guest bedroom at Susie's place."

The Chief nodded. "Anything else, Mr. Spencer?"

"No… that's all I've got." Shawn stood up. "I hope that this has helped you somewhat…"

"We'll get right on it," said Juliet.

"What?!" said Lassiter.

"Do it, O'Hara." Said the Chief. "You and Lassiter make your way over to the crime scene."

Shawn walked away, Gus following.

When they made it outside, Shawn snatched the file from Gus and opened it up. "Hm," he said.

"What?" asked Gus, unlocking the car.

"I think we should check out the other ex boyfriends." Shawn said, getting in the car.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Gus, getting in the other side of the car. "Go up to the door and say 'Hi, I'm investigating a murder and I see you dated a lady involved. Can I come in?'" Gus sighed. "Besides, don't you think the police would have already questioned them?"

"I would, but they haven't." Gus looked over at the file. "They don't even have addresses or phone numbers for these guys," said Shawn. "It's like they don't even exist."

"So?"

"So? They dated the girlfriend of the dead guy. Don't you think these guys might be jealous that their ex found someone else if they didn't?"

Twenty minutes later, Shawn and Gus were sitting in the office surrounded by white boxes and chopsticks. But neither guy was eating; they were too involved in their work. Shawn was looking the guys up in the phone book, getting both numbers and addresses for the ex boyfriends while Gus was looking them up on the Internet. So far, Gus had come up with death notices for two of the six guys on the list, not including Bryant.

"Shawn, I'm beginning to think something's not right."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I just found guy number 3's death notice." Gus brought up the other two obits he'd found as Shawn walked over to Gus's desk. "And it seems that all three of them died in 'freak accidents', which makes four of six guys dead that dated Susie's mom."

Shawn looked at the screens. "Does seem kinda strange." He walked back over to his desk and closed the phonebook. "Print those pages off," he said. "And see if you can find the death notices for the other two."

As the printer hummed, Shawn sat deep in thought. Something was going on. He just couldn't see what.

Gus interrupted his thinking. "Here's number four."

"The spirits are telling me that you'll find one for number five, too."

Gus typed in the last name and scrolled down. "You're right. Here it is."

"Dammit," Shawn said. "That led us nowhere."

Gus collected the printed documents. "These guys had super bad luck, looks like." he said, handing the papers to his friend. "All of them died in accidents, with the exception of Bryant."

Shawn looked at the papers. "What if they weren't accidents?" he said, spreading the sheets out in chronological order. "What if they were just made to **look** like accidents?"

"So, what? Susie's mom just off and killed all the guys she slept with?"

"Exactly," said Shawn. "Just like that part in 'Zoolander' where all the male models die in 'freak accidents'." Shawn stood up and grabbed the papers. "C'mon. Let's go see if Susie knows anything."

So once again, Shawn and Gus drove to Henry Spencer's house. Once there, they found that Henry was out working in the yard. He spotted Shawn as he tried to sneak into the house.

"Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Dad. Just looking for Suze. Where is she?"

"Last I knew, she was down on the beach," Henry said, pointing down at the beach on the other side of the road. Shawn could see a little grey dot sitting on some rocks, not far away. He and Gus crossed the street and made their way to Susie.

"Hey, Susie!" Shawn called when they neared the rock. "Whatcha doing?"

Susie looked up from the digital camera in her lap. "Just taking pictures," she said, looking out at the ocean, a pensive look on her face.

"Are these the guys your mom dated?" asked Gus, handing the death notices to Susie.

She looked down at them. "Yeah," she said, flipping through them. "What--"

"We were going to ask them some questions, but that might prove to be difficult," said Shawn. "Can I see your pictures?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Susie said, handing Shawn her camera. She looked back at the papers. "This is really…. weird…."

"What?" asked Gus. "The fact that all six of the guys your mom's dated are dead?"

"Well, there is that," said Susie. "But the really weird part is the days of death."

"What about the,?" asked Shawn. "Ha! This is a nice one of the seagull attacking the fat chick…"

Susie smiled slightly. "These dates are all like, within two weeks from when they broke up…"

"All of them?" asked Gus.

"Yeah. How creepy."

"Hey, who's this girl that's been in the last, like, twelve pictures?" asked Shawn, pointing to the light-skinned African American girl on the camera's screen.

"That's my friend Monica," said Susie, handing the papers back to Gus. "She and I have been friends our whole lives."

"What's her last name?"

"Smith. Why?"

"Just wondering," Shawn said, handing the camera back. "You're a really rad picture-taker. I'm sure you'll make it big someday."

Susie smiled and blushed just a tad. "Thanks," she said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Gus, as Shawn was distracted by a bikini-clad girl that had just walked by.

"Back to Mr. Spencer's house?" said Susie, hitching her thumb in the direction of the white house.

"Great idea!" said Shawn, jumping off the rock. "Let's go eat!"

"Shawn, it's only five fifteen. You told your dad we wouldn't be back until seven." said Gus, stepping off the rock.

"Yeah, well, he's always hammering on me for being late since birth and everything. Now we'll be early! He'll be so proud." Shawn said, holding his hand out to Susie to help her down. She looked at his hand, and then leaped off the rock, landing farther than him, with a perfect landing.

She looked back at Shawn and Gus. "What?" she asked.

"I just…. wasn't expecting that…." Shawn said.

Without warning, Susie snapped a picture of Shawn and Gus, their faces indescribable except as 'hilariously funny'. She looked at the screen. "Nice," she said, laughing. "This with make a **wonderful** poster for Lassiter's desk." And with that, Susie turned and ran off towards Henry's house.

"Well. That was… interesting." Shawn said. He looked at Gus. "Bet I can beat you back to my dad's house," he said.

"Please. You know you can't. Don't humiliate yourself like that."

"Oh really?" said Shawn. And he took off after Susie.

"Shawn! That's cheating!" Gus called, sprinting after Shawn, desperate to catch up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was awkward. Henry, as surprised as he was that his son was early for something, was somewhat pissed. He hadn't had any time to prepare anything yet, and Shawn was impatient. Then, when they actually sat down to eat the salad mix from a bag and the thawed out burgers, Susie only ate the salad, without dressing. As Shawn, Gus, and Henry all dug into the burgers, Susie just sat and watched. Shawn looked up.

"Dude," he said. "What's up? Why aren't you eating?" he sighed. "Are you pregnant?" he asked, pulling a joke mostly towards his father.

"I don't eat animals," Susie said. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a vegetarian?" asked Gus, looking at Susie in surprise.

Susie shrugged. "Yeah," she said, going back to her salad.

"Huh," said Shawn, going back to his burger. "Weird."

After dinner, Susie offered to clean up. Henry told her no, that was Shawn's job. Gus and Susie went out to the living room, leaving Shawn alone with his father in the kitchen.

"So, what, you want to do a little 'male bonding' over dirty dishes?" asked Shawn.

"No," said Henry. "I just want you to do the dishes." He walked out to join Susie and Gus.

Shawn bit his tongue and went to putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

When he was done, he was about to go get Gus so they could leave, but his cell phone rang. He pulled the phone out. "Yeah?" he asked, leaning against a counter.

"Shawn, its Juliet."

"Hi, Jules! What's up?"

"We found the footprint you told us about. And the smear of dirt."

Shawn smiled. "Of course you did."

"I just wanted to let you know that we're putting Susie and her mother at the bottom of the suspect list, against what Lassiter thinks. We're thinking the footprint belongs to a male, so we're going to find the ex boyfriends and question them."

"That might prove to be difficult," said Shawn, remembering the death notices that he and Gus had found and that Susie had confirmed as belonging to the ex boyfriends of her mother.

"Why?" asked detective O'Hara.

"The spirits are telling me that they're all dead."

Juliet sighed. "Great. I'll tell Lassiter, but he's not going to let this go until he gets proof of that."

"Ooh! Grave-digging party! Can I come?" asked Shawn.

"Shawn, I meant we have to find the death certificates."

"Right, I knew that. But I still think we should have a grave-digging party." Shawn said. "Hey, Jules, can I get a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Can you get me the address for Monica Smith?"

"Monica Smith? Who's that?"

"Just… a friend." said Shawn.

"Uh, I'll see what I can do," said Juliet.

"Thanks, Jules."

Shawn hung up the phone and went into the living room. He found his father, Gus, and Susie sitting on the couch, looking at a photo album. Another one was placed on the coffee table in front of them. They were all laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Shawn.

"These pictures," said Gus, holding back more laughter.

"More of Susie's?" asked Shawn, moving in for a closer look.

"Not quite," said Henry, handing the album to his son. What Shawn saw was not what he was expecting.

"My baby pictures?!" he asked, flipping through the pages, seeing just how many of the pictures were embarrassing. The number was frightfully large.

"You were adorable as a baby," said Susie, her voice cracking with laughter.

"And you haven't seen the best one," said Henry standing up. He reached for a sliver frame in a cabinet. He handed the frame to Gus. Gus and Susie lost it.

"What--" asked Shawn, snatching the frame from Gus's hand. The picture that faced him showed a young Shawn, probably no more than one, lying on his stomach in the middle of the living room floor….. naked.

"Oh my God," he said. "Dad, what is this?"

"What does it look like, Shawn?"

"Infant porn, that's what it looks like," said Shawn, putting the frame face down on the coffee table. "C'mon, Gus. We'd better get going."

"What's your rush, Shawn?" asked Gus, wiping a tear from his eye.

"**Let's go**." said Shawn through clenched teeth. Sighing, Gus got up and handed the photo album in his lap to Susie. He and Shawn said their goodbyes and headed out to the car.

"My dad is such a--"

"Shawn, lighten up. Everyone has a picture like that."

"Can I see yours?" Shawn asked.

"Hell no." said Gus, starting the car and driving away from Henry's house.

The next morning, Shawn and Gus drove back over to Henry's house. They were planning on spending the day with Susie, mostly to get her out of the house. But they also wanted to see if she could think of anyone else who would kill Bryant.

Henry answered the door when Shawn knocked. "What **now**, Shawn?" he asked.

"Why, yes, it **is** a good morning, father," Shawn said. "Yes, Gus and I would **love** to come inside."

Shawn and Gus entered the house.

"Shawn, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Henry, shutting the door and sipping his coffee.

"No, Gus and I don't care for any coffee now, thanks." Shawn said.

"**Shawn**."

"Where's Susie?"

"Upstairs, sleeping probably. Why?"

But Shawn was already up the stairs heading for the room where Susie was staying. He knocked on the door once, and then opened it. "Hey, Suze, guess--"

Shawn found Susie on the bed, sleeping, as his father had guessed. Her long hair was splayed out on the pillow, almost as a halo or something. The scratched and bruise were fading.

Shawn walked over to the bed. How should he wake her? Shake her? Open her eyes like they do on those medical shows? Start singing some really obnoxious theme song? He couldn't decide. So, he poked her arm.

"Susie!" he said in a sing-song voice. "Wakey, wakey!"

Susie groaned and opened one eye. When she saw it was Shawn, she put a hand over her eyes.

"Shaw," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"C'mon, up and at 'em! Things to see, people to do!"

"Get out."

"Excuse me? Way to be rude, Miss Grumpy pants."

"Shawn, give me ten minutes. I'll be downstairs after I shower."

"Right. Shower. Got it." Shawn walked over to the door. He turned and looked at her. "Do you want a shower buddy?"

"**Out**."

"Okay," said Shawn. As he headed downstairs, he could hear the shower running. He found Gus and his father sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. Henry was reading sports scores; most likely horse races. Gus was reading the stock market stands.

Shawn grabbed the funnies and began to flip through them. His cell phone chirped in his pocket. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"I've got that address for Monica Smith," said Juliet.

"Sweet," said Shawn, grabbing a pen from the table. "Hit me," he said, poising the pen about FoxTrot.

After he got the address, he hung the phone up. "Good news, Gus," he said. "We've got an address."

"For what?" asked Gus.

"Monica Smith."

"What about Monica?" asked Susie. She'd just appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a slightly low-cut black tee and dark jeans. Her hair, still damp from the shower, was twisted into a long braid.

"Uh," said Shawn. "That's…. the name of your bestest friend."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Susie said, crossing over to the table. Shawn folded the paper so she wouldn't see the address. "Now, what was so freaking important that you had to wake me up?" she asked.

'Shit,' thought Shawn. He and Gus couldn't take her along if they were going to question her friend. "Gus and I were just wondering if you'd want to….. go out and take pictures with us. Later."

Susie raised an eyebrow. "Um…. Sure." she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Great!" said Shawn. "Then we'll see you on the flip side!" he smacked Gus on the head with the folded paper and walked out of the kitchen. Gus and Susie followed.

"Is that really the big reason for waking me up?" asked Susie.

"Uh-huh." Said Shawn, which wasn't really that big of a lie. He and Gus **had** wanted to spend time with her. Why not do it taking pictures? "So, Gus and I'll get going and come back soon." He opened the door. "Oh!" he said, turning back to Susie. "Suze, can I have your cell number?"

"I guess," said Susie, taking a green sharpie out of her pocket. She wrote the number on the back of Shawn's hand. "There you go," she said, pocketing the green marker.

Shawn looked at his hand. "Susie, you have very nice number writing,"

"Um….?"

"So," said Shawn. "We'll see you later," he said as he and Gus stepped out onto the porch.


	7. Shawn meets his guy

"So, why are we going to Susie's best friend's house?" asked Gus as the two of them drove towards the address Juliet had given Shawn.

"To get a second opinion." said Shawn as he flipped through the comics.

"On what?"

"Susie, of course."

"What about her?"

"Just…. **about** her."

"Shawn, what are you talking about?"

"Well, we already **know** what her mother thinks of her and I think asking Susie about herself might be strange."

"Shawn, don't you think we should be concentrating on proving that Susie didn't kill Bryant?"

"All in good time, Gussy Goose."

The little blue car pulled up in front of a two story tan house. Shawn and Gus got out of the car and went up to the front door.

"Just let me do the talking," Shawn whispered as he knocked on the door.

"Is there any other choice?" asked Gus.

While they were waiting for someone to open the door, Shawn looked around the porch. It was a large porch, with lots of plants on it. Too many for his taste, but what the hey.

The girl in Susie's photos answered the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"You're Monica Smith?" asked Shawn.

"That's funny; you know my name and I still don't know who **you** are."

Shawn could tell this girl was getting irritated. He'd never get any information from her if he didn't play his cards right. Bracing himself, he threw in his wild card.

"You know Susie Morrison?"

Monica's face showed surprise. She stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her.

"What about Susie?" she asked, putting her defenses up. "Is something wrong with her?"

"No, nothing's wrong," said Shawn. "My name is Shawn Spencer, and this is Burton Snugglepants." He pointed at Gus, who looked like he wanted to do bad things to Shawn. Very bad things. "I'm the head psychic for the SBPD--"

"The police? Did Susie run away from home again?"

"Not exactly," Gus said. "You're aware of her mother's boyfriend being murdered?"

"Yeah, I head something about that," said Monica. "What's- wait. Do the police think that Susie killed Bryant?"

This girl was smart and Shawn knew that he'd have to step carefully around her. "Well, they **did**. But now they're thinking that it was someone else."

Monica's face flooded with relief.

"Okay, so, if you don't think she did it, why are you here?"

"We're just wondering if you can tell us anything about Susie's personal life." Shawn said.

"Like what?"

"Like…. You're relationship with her. Her relationship with her parents. Do** you** think Susie could have killed Bryant? And is this foxglove?" Shawn pointed to a plant in a green pot near his foot.

"Um, yeah," said Monica. She put her head against the wall and sighed. "Susie and I have been friends since nursery school. She knows everything about me and I know everything about her." Monica bit her bottom lip. "Every time her parents would start to fight, she'd come over here and we'd go out and take pictures. That was pretty much the only thing that could calm her down." Monica smiled as she remembered the times she spent with her friend. "Susie has a way with a camera. She can take an ordinary scene and make it beautiful."

"I know," said Shawn.

Monica looked at Shawn. "Susie would **never** kill anyone."

Shawn nodded. He believed her.

"Well, thank you very much," said Gus. "This has been very helpful." He stepped off the porch, heading for the car.

"Does Susie have a boyfriend?" asked Shawn. Gus stopped dead in his tracks. What the hell was Shawn doing now?

Monica shook her head. "No. She hasn't found that right guy yet."

Gus pulled Shawn off the porch. "Thanks again," he said, dragging Shawn towards the car.

"What the hell?" asked Gus. "What were you thinking!"

"I don't know…."

Gus sighed and got in the car. "Well, what now? We didn't really learn anything from Monica."

"Gus, don't be such a pessimist. We learned a lot."

"Like what?"

"One- Susie's story checks out about her friendship with Monica. Two- It's true she takes pictures **a lot**. Three- She's single."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's…… one less suspect to try and find to question?"

Gus shook his head. "Shawn, you are unbelievable."

"Thank you." Shawn said, dialing a number in his cell.

"That **wasn't** a compliment." said Gus. "Who are you calling?"

"Susie." Shawn put the phone to his ear and then pulled it away. "Dude, listen to her ring-back tone."

Gus listened as Marilyn Manson's 'This is The New Shit' played from Shawn's phone.

"Are you sure you got the right number?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Shawn, putting the phone back to his ear.

"Hello?" said Susie.

"Susie! So good to hear your shiny happy voice. I was worried I'd dialed the wrong number."

"Shawn? What the hell are you talking about? Didn't you dial the number I gave you?"

"Yes," said Shawn.

"Then why **wouldn't **it be my number you'd called?"

"Your ring-back tone? Never pegged you as the 'heavy-screamy-death metal' chick. 'Specially seeing as you don't have twenty piercings on your face and wear all black all the time."

"Okay, first of all, Marilyn Manson is **amazing**. Second, he isn't 'heavy-screamy-death metal'. He does alternative rock. Now, did you call to lecture me on my music tastes or for something else?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Worshipping Satan. Why?"

"Grand. Me and Gus'll be by my dad's house in a few minutes. Meet us outside, 'k?"

"Whatever," Susie said as she hung up.

Gus turned a corner to get to Shawn's dad's house. "So what's your plan?"

"We're going to find Susie's dad's house."

"How do you know he still lives in town?"

"I don't. I'm just guessing." said Shawn, looking at the screen of his phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Gus.

"Looking for that ring-back tone. It was totally sweet! Plus," he said, selecting the one he wanted. "Then me and Suze will have matching phone things!"

Shawn and Gus found Susie sitting on the front porch, waiting for them. Shawn told Gus to stay in the car, got out, and ran up and sat down next to Susie. She kept staring at the ground.

"So," he said. "Do you know where your dad lives now?"

Susie looked at Shawn out of the corner of her eye. "Across town from my mom's house. Why?"

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"About three years ago. When they got divorced."

"Sweet!" said Shawn, jumping up. He grabbed Susie's arm and pulled her up and ran towards the car. He opened the back door and gently pushed Susie into the car. He got in beside her and shut the door. "Go Gus!"

"Shawn, what's up with the kidnapping?"

"It's family reunion time, Suze. You, me, and Gus are gonna have a big happy meeting with your pappy."

"Let me out of the car. **Now**."

Shawn placed a hand on Susie's arm. "Calm down. When was the last time you saw your dad?"

"Do you have short-term memory loss or something? I just told you. Three years ago."

"That's a long time."

"Not long enough."

"Okay, I get it. You're pissed. But just go with me on this, okay?"

"Whatever."

Susie directed Gus to her father's house. It was a one story white house with a neatly trimmed lawn. A glittering silver Mustang sat in the garage.

"Huh," said Susie as she opened the car door when Gus parked the car in the driveway. "Looks like Daddy got a new car."

"Really?" asked Shawn. "Is his taste always highly priced?"

"No. His last car was a beat up old pickup truck."

The three of them walked up to the front door. Shawn rang the doorbell, and then stepped back in front of Susie.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" asked Gus.

"Just go with me on this," said Shawn as the door opened. In the doorway stood the man in the hidden photo Shawn had found. He was a few inches taller than Shawn, with graying hair. His eyes were filled with suspicion.

"Help you?" he asked, his deep voice showing no backing down or fear.

"Yes, hi, I believe I have something that belongs to you," said Shawn, stepping to the side, revealing Susie to her father. He looked at her in surprise, and then practically fell forward onto his daughter, enveloping her in a big hug which Susie didn't even attempt to return.

"Susie! Oh my God, it's been too long!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my father? Not that I care," asked Susie, trying to back away from the guy.

Her father pulled back slightly, his look of confusion almost matching Shawn and Gus's. "Honey, what are you talking about?"

"What's with all this touchy-feely shit?"

"Susie--"

"Seriously. What, does you new job include the molestation of minors now or something?"

"Susie, darling, are you sick or something? You know I'm a school bus driver."

"I didn't know that job paid so much. We'll have to look into that, Gus." said Shawn. "I'm really liking the silver 'stang."

Susie's father turned to Shawn and Gus. "Who are you?"

"Shawn Spencer, lead psychic for SBPD. Me and Gus just wanted to ask you some questions."

"About what?"

"What do you know about your ex-wife's boyfriend?" asked Gus.

"Not much. Why?"

"Did you know that he's dead?" asked Shawn.

"Dead?"

"Yes, dead. Gone. Deceased. Not in this plane anymore. He kicked the bucket. Which term do you like best?" asked Susie, detest dripping from her voice. She stepped away from her father and towards Shawn.

"Why are you being such a smart-aleck, Susie? I'm just trying to find out what happened."

"Why are you being such a dumb-ass, Harold? I'm just trying to make this meeting as short as possible."

Harold, as his name appeared to be, stood looking at his daughter. And she stared right back, unmoving.

"So," Shawn said. "Harold, man, what can you tell me about the whole 'dead-guy' thing?"

"Nothing. I didn't know Bryant was dead until today."

"How'd you know his name?" asked Gus. "We never said that was his name."

Harold looked at Gus. "Um, my ex-wife, Sarah, told some mutual friends of ours and they told me."

"Right," said Shawn. "Of course. It's good to have friends."

With that, he stepped off the porch. "Well, we'll be going now. Bye, Harold."

"What?" asked Harold. "You're leaving? Already?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Susie called over her shoulder, heading towards the car. But it could have easily been anywhere else, just so long as it was away from her father.

Shawn and Gus followed her. Shawn looked down and noticed a footprint in the dirt of a flowerbed near the garage.

"Hey, Harold! What size shoe do you wear?"

"Like, an 11 ½ or something. Why?"

"Just wondering. See ya!"

Shawn opened the front passenger door to Gus's car and got in. As Gus pulled out of the drive, Shawn said "That's the guy."


	8. The accusation

"My dad?" asked Susie.

"Her dad?" asked Gus.

"Yes," said Shawn. "That would be the reason for me saying that he's the guy."

"How do you figure?" asked Gus.

"He has an 11 ½ shoe size, which had a footprint that looked like an almost perfect match for the one outside Susie's house. He knew Bryant's name when we hadn't told him. And he has a new Mustang."

"So? Maybe he got a raise or something." said Gus.

"For a school bus driver?"

"So he's a school bus driver."

"Exactly. His new car, neatly trimmed yard, expensive shoe print all point towards wealth."

"So, because he has money and he cares about how he and his property looks, he's a murderer?" asked Gus. "Damn, why didn't I think of that? It fits so well with our other evidence. Oh, wait, I forgot. We don't have any other evidence."

"I'm glad you're starting to see things my way, Gus."

"Seriously, Shawn? How does his expensive taste prove he done it?"

"Because," Susie said from the backseat. "He wouldn't have gotten a raise **that** big. If you check the exes' bank accounts, there will probably be withdraws after the date printed on the certificates you found."

Shawn turned around to look at Susie. "Exactly," he said. "I'm glad to see **someone** understands me."

"Okay, Shawn. Let's say that you're right--" said Gus.

"I **am** right, Gus."

"Those things you said could easily be explained in ways other than murder. Plus the fact that you don't have any evidence…"

"Okay, how about this; why didn't he say anything about Susie's face?"

"What?"

"The bruise and scratches are still noticeable."

"So?"

"Any normal, worried parent would have noticed it and asked what had happened. Harold **didn't**."

Gus shook his head. "Again, I say 'So?' That doesn't mean anything--"

"What it means is that he already knew about it. Which means he was in contact with Susie's mom. And when you're divorced I wouldn't think that you'd call your ex to tell them that you attacked your offspring."

"Meaning?"

"She would have had contact with him before this. So when she called him to tell him, it wasn't really out of the blue."

"Shawn, this is a really huge jump to accuse him."

"I guess you're right." Shawn said, leaning back in the seat, thinking.

"You need proof of some sort," said Gus.

"I know. This isn't my first case, Gus."

"All we've got is a footprint, a Mustang, and some death certificates."

"You could check the phone records between my parents and the bank records of the ex boyfriends," said Susie. "That could give you some stable evidence. But that could take a while, depending on where Lassie puts it in his 'to-do' list. And even then, you wouldn't have a motive."

"Motive's jealousy." said Shawn.

"No. Jealousy doesn't work." Susie said.

"Why not?"

"If they were talking to each other regularly, then they could have talked about getting back together. My dad could have said that he didn't like the guys she was dating, instead of just off and killing them."

"Damn," Gus said. "Susie, you're good at this stuff."

"Thanks. I guess watching all those 'Law & Order' marathons paid off."

"Okay, so, if I just go blindly into this accusation, how close do you think I'd get to nailing it?" asked Shawn.

"Shawn, you pretty much go blindly into all the cases we work."

"Glad to see you've got my back on this, Gus." Shawn paused. "Now all we've got to do is get both of Susie's parental units together."

"Shawn, gimme your cell." Susie said.

"Why? Just use yours."

"It can be traced too easily too soon."

Shawn, unsure of what was going on, handed his phone over. Susie dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. Shawn watched her. For some reason, he was holding his breath.

"Harold?" said Susie. "It's Sarah. I--" she paused. "What? You say Susie was just over there with two strange men?" she listened. "I see. God, I hate that little bitch. I can't believe she's my child. She's like the freaking spawn of Satan."

Shawn had a look of confusion on his face as he listened to Susie. Surprisingly, she did sound a little like her mother.

"Anyway," Susie said. "I need you to meet me at my house right away." She looked up at Shawn. "Yes, it's very important. Okay." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Shawn.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Just go along with me n this."

"How are we supposed to get Harold to your mom's house?"

"That's where you come in. Call my mom's hotel room, and pretend you're my dad. Say you need to talk. And then call the police and have them meet us at my house."

Shawn smiled. "You is talking loco and I like it."



Shawn called Susie's mom and convinced Sarah to meet him at her house. When he got off the phone, he said "That was slightly disturbing."

"Why?" asked Gus.

"She said she wanted to have a little fun after we talked."

Shawn shook his head and dialed the number to Lassiter's phone. He told him to meet the three of them at Susie's house.

When they pulled up, Susie pointed out the silver Mustang in a neighbor's driveway. Just then, Lassie pulled up. He, Juliet and the Chief got out and walked over to Shawn.

"Shawn, why are we here?" asked Juliet.

"Because I've solved the case," said Shawn. "With the help of Susie, who, it turns out, is **not** the murderer."

With that, he led Susie, Gus, Lassiter, Juliet, the Chief, and some extra police hands up the drive to the front door. He turned the knob, but it didn't budge. Susie came up and said "Shawn, let me see a credit card."

"Susie, now is **not** the time to go shopping."

"**Now**."

Shawn got his wallet out and handed his MasterCard to Susie. She bend down and picked the lock open in a matter of seconds. Handing the card back to Shawn, she turned to Lassiter. "Are you going to arrest me for breaking and entering again?"

Lassie opened his mouth, but shut it again when he saw the looks he was getting from everyone. "No," he grumbled.

Susie opened the door. The group was met with the sounds of an argument.

"You called me and said that you wanted me to come here," said Harold.

"Um, no, actually, **you** called **me**." said Sarah. For once, she wasn't yelling.

"Actually, **we** called you **both**," said Shawn, pointing his thumb at Susie. "But that's against the point."

"You?" asked Harold getting a lovely shade of red. "What kind of idea was that? What's wrong with you, anyway?"

"Sir, we've been trying to figure that out for two years," said Lassiter.

"Mr. Spencer, what's going on?" asked the Chief.

"I've solved the case," said Shawn. "And both culprits are in this room."

"Both?" asked Juliet.

"Yes," said Shawn. "The murders of all Mrs. Morrison's boyfriends were committed by none other than Mr. and Mrs. Morrison."

"What are you talking about?" said a flustered Sarah. "Harold and I are divorced."

"Yes, we know," said Shawn. "And I was caught up by that too. Until," he said, pulling the picture out of his pocket. "I found this hidden behind a picture of you and Bryant in your room."

Susie's parents looked at each other.

"So," Shawn continued. "If you're divorced, why would you still have this picture intact in a frame? Maybe because you still have feelings for each other?"

"Spencer, people get back together after divorces. It's not unnatural." said Lassiter.

"And you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, buddy?" asked Shawn.

Lassie looked like he wanted to hit Shawn. Shawn went on with his story.

"So, they have feelings for each other? Why no just get back together? Because they're greedy. So, they hatch a plan. Sarah would date guys with large bank accounts and then she and Harold would kill them and withdraw money from the accounts. But no one would notice, because all the guys died in 'freak accidents' and weren't found for a while."

Harold clenched his fists at his side.

"So," Shawn said. "You two had a pretty good system going on. Until Susie walked in and found Bryant. And that's when Sarah attacked Susie."

"You don't have any proof!" said Sarah.

"Not now, no. But as soon as we check both of your phone records to see that you two were in contact with each other and the bank accounts of the ex boyfriends we will."

"Harold and Sarah Morrison, you're under arrest for the murder of Bryant Richards and the assault of Susie Morrison." said detective Lassiter, moving forward with another officer to cuff the parents of Susie.

As they were being led out, Susie turned towards Shawn and Gus.

"Thank you, for everything." she said, giving them each a hug.

"It wasn't a problem," said Shawn.

Susie smiled and walked out towards the little blue car.

"I'm going to miss her," said Shawn. "What happens to her next?"

"She probably goes into the foster care system if they can't find any relatives that want her." said Gus.

"That's right, Mr. Gustor." said the Chief. Shawn turned around.

"How long until she goes into the system?" he asked.

"Well, we haven't found another relative or guardian. So, in three days time, she'll be logged into the system."

"What if I were her guardian?"

The Chief looked at Shawn. "Seriously, Mr. Spencer?"

Shawn nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I was kind of like her guardian the past couple of days, right?"

"It's up to Susie. If she wants to stay with you, then we have some forms at headquarters."

"Great!" Shawn said. He and Gus made their way to the car where Susie was waiting.

"Shawn, you're crazy." said Gus.

"Susie! Do you want to stay with me and Gus?" asked Shawn, ignoring his friend.

"What?" asked Susie.

"Yeah! You really did a great job on this case. We could use you as a part of the team."

"I… don't know, Shawn. I'll have to think about it."

"Okay… well… you have three days until you go into the foster care system," said Shawn.

"Yeah…. I know."

With that, Shawn, Gus and Susie got in the little blue car and drove away.


	9. The End

They drove to Henry's house so Susie could get her things. While she was inside, Shawn and Gus contemplated the things that they had witnessed while they were hanging out with Susie. They were really going to miss her.

When Susie came back out of the house, bag over shoulder and camera in hand, she found Shawn sitting on the hood of the little blue car. Gus was standing beside him. She snapped a picture and made her way over to the car.

"Hey," Shawn said.

"Hey," she said. The atmosphere between the three was somewhat heavy.

"You sure you don't need a ride somewhere?" asked Gus.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Susie said, hitching her bag higher up on her shoulder. "I'm just going to wander around for a while."

"You'll think about our offer?" asked Shawn getting off the car.

"Yeah, defiantly."

Shawn pulled Susie into a hug which she returned. These past few days had been strange, but enjoyable. Susie said goodbye to her new friends, and then she took off. She didn't look back.

"Do you really think she'll think about your offer?" asked Gus.

"Maybe," said Shawn. "I hope so."

"And what exactly was this offer, Shawn?" asked Henry, who had come out onto the porch.

Shawn and Gus turned. Shawn shrugged. "I offered to be her guardian. Chief said it was up to Suze."

"Did you call Children's Services?" asked Henry.

"No, both her parents were arrested and charged for murder and assault. And she's going into the foster care system in three days if she doesn't get another guardian."

"So you offered yourself? Oh my God."

"I was kind of already her guardian these past few days. So what the hell?"

Henry looked out to the beach, a slight smile crossing his face.

"Quick, Gus, call 911! My father's smiling!"

Henry looked down at his son. "Maybe I was happy, Shawn. Did you ever think of that?"

"I was going to guess it was gas, but whatever." Shawn looked up at his father. "What caused that smile, anyway? We were talking about me being Susie's guardian--"

"I kind of liked her. She reminded me of you, when you were younger. Not nearly as troublesome, but still."

Shawn looked from his father to Gus. "You two were made for each other," he said. "C'mon, Gus. Let's go get food."



Shawn and Gus parked the car outside the office. They each carried white boxes of take-out.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should know that it's your job to remind me to TiVo 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy'. You know I forget easily." Shawn said as he opened the door.

"I wouldn't tell too many people that, Shawn," said a voice from inside the office. "You two already spend all your time together. And now it turns out that you watch 'Queer Eye'? Things are looking pretty gay." Startled, Shawn and Gus subconsciously moved closer together. That's when Susie turned around in the computer chair at Shawn's desk. She looked up at the two of them cowering in the doorway.

"Suze! So good to see you!" said Shawn.

"Susie, how'd you get in here?" asked Gus.

Susie held up a bobby pin. "It really wasn't that hard." she said. "So, I was wondering. If your offer's still up…"

"Still up? Of course it is!" said Shawn. "My dad will be delighted to hear that he has a new house-mate."

"That's the thing, Shawn. I don't want to be a burden to your father anymore."

"Are you kidding? He loves you. You're going to be like his adopted grand kid or something."

"Shawn, seriously."

"I suppose you could room with Gus…."

Susie stood up and tried not to laugh at how Gus's face looked when he was angry. "I looked around the office. If you don't mind, I could just stay here."

Shawn and Gus stared at her. "Shawn, look. I was actually going to ask you if I could somehow work with you guys before your offer came up. I mean, obviously my hours would have to change a little once school started up in August, but I could still come in pretty much whenever. And I looked around the office; it looks good enough for me to stay here. It has a full bathroom with a shower, and I could use one or two of the lockers to keep my stuff in, and I could sleep on the floor or the couch or something. If you don't mind…."

"Suze, you are a very strange person." Shawn said. "Which is just what this team needs. Welcome aboard." He held out his hand.

Susie smiled and shook his hand.

"So, how about a little interior decorating?" Shawn asked. "If you're going to be living here and--"

"Yes, I was thinking pink. All over. And puffy things."

Shawn and Gus stared at her.

"What? Okay, no pink. How about black, all over, 'heavy-screamy-death music' playing 24/7. Fake blood on the furniture…"

Shawn and Gus's faces dropped. Susie laughed. "I'm kidding. Its fine the way it is. But I was wondering if we could hang some of these up?" She held out an envelope. Shawn took it. Inside were dozens of photos, some of landscapes, some of the three of them. "Oh, yeah. These are **defiantly **going up." said Shawn. He pulled out the one of the gull attacking the girl at the beach. "Especially this one."

END


End file.
